1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a slider for a concealed slide fastener. More particularly, the invention is relates to a slider for a closed product, namely, a concealed slide fastener in which an end of a fastener chain is closed with a stop and a slider for an openable product, namely, an open-type concealed slide fastener provided with a releasable bottom end stop at an end of a fastener chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a slider for a conventional concealed slide fastener disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 46-6574, side wall portions 114 are erected on both sides of a bottom plate 113 and by bending a top end of each side wall portion 114 inwardly, a top piece portion 115 for guiding fastener elements is provided, as shown in FIG. 14. Then, a front end portion of the side wall portion 114 is tilted and an inner leading end of the top piece portion 115 is projected to a shoulder opening 143 side so as to provide a protrusion 151.
Further, in a slider for a conventional concealed slide fastener disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 56-22729, side plates 214 are erected on both sides of a substrate 213 and a top end of each side plate 214 is bent inwardly so as to provide a top face plate 215 for guiding fastener elements, as shown in FIG. 15. Then, a leading end of the top face plate 215 is located on a rear mouth 244 side with respect to a leading end of the substrate 213 and a leading end portion of the side plate 214 is cut out in a U shape so as to provide an opening 252 between the top face plate 215 and the substrate 213.
In the concealed-type slider disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 46-6574, because the leading end of the top piece portion 115, provided by bending the top end of the side wall portion 114 inwardly, is provided with the protrusion 151 projecting to the shoulder opening 143 side of the slider, the protrusion 151 makes a sliding contact with a fastener tape attached to the fastener elements in an inverted state when sliding the slider, thereby producing a large sliding resistance, so that a smooth sliding operation cannot be attained. If the conventional concealed-type slider is used in the openable product as a releasable-type slider, when an insert pin is inserted into the slider, an end portion of the fastener tape is caught by the protrusion 151 or abuts the protrusion 151, so that a smooth insertion operation cannot be performed.
In the concealed-type slider disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 56-22729 also, the opening 252 is formed by cutting out the leading end of the side plate 214 in the U shape so that the leading end of the top face plate 215 is projected to a shoulder opening 243 side of the slider thereby forming a projecting portion 251. Therefore, when sliding the slider, this projecting portion 251, which projects from the side plate 214, makes a sliding contact with the fastener tape attached to the fastener elements in the inverted state, thereby increasing the sliding resistance and blocking a smooth sliding operation. Further, if this slider is employed as the releasable-type slider, when the insert pin is inserted into the slider, the end portion of the fastener tape is caught by the projecting portion 251 or abuts the projecting portion 251 thereby blocking a smooth insertion operation.
The invention has been achieved in views of the above-described problems and a main object of the invention is to provide a slider for a concealed slide fastener which, when the slider for the concealed slide fastener is employed as both of a fastener chain for a closed product and a fastener chain for an openable product, is capable of sliding smoothly between fastener tapes attached to fastener elements in an inverted state, that is, in a U shape. In a case that the slider is used in the openable product, when an insert pin of a reliable bottom stop end attached to an end portion of the fastener chain is inserted into a box after it is inserted into the slider, an end portion of the fastener tape having the insert pin is not obstructed by a flange and can be inserted smoothly under a guide by the slider.
Another object of the invention is to provide a slider for a concealed slide fastener, in which the sliding operation of the concealed slider and insertion operation of the insert pin can be executed smoothly and effectively, and when the slider is slid by a pulling operation with a pull, sliding resistance which the flange of the slider gives to the fastener chain is minimized so as to attain a smooth sliding.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a slider for a concealed slide fastener which is very similar to an ordinary slide fastener for the openable product, achieves the same easy engagement/disengagement operation as the ordinary openable product by the users and attains safety in usage, although it is the concealed slide fastener.